


11 days

by kageyas



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Slice of Life, Smut, Thriller, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyas/pseuds/kageyas
Summary: a collection of mystic messenger fics.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 151
Kudos: 680





	1. prompt list.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list I'll be using. I wish I could link the original creators because these are all fantastic, but I've had these in a document for so long that I've forgotten where I found them. I'll keep looking. ALSO: I've played through all the available routes as of now (still patiently awaiting Ray's after ending).
> 
> The goal is to have one fic written for most of the prompts below. Pray for me.
> 
> (M) means NSFW. **REQUESTS ARE CLOSED.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AGAIN: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED.**

  1. [“It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.” | 707](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/61173421)  
  

  2. “You didn’t do the dishes. I’m not doing you.”  
  

  3. “I swear this isn’t what it looks like.”  
  

  4. “I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.”  
  

  5. “Why did I agree to marry you again?”  
  

  6. “Are you trying to flirt?”  
  

  7. “Where are your pants?”  
  

  8. “It’s 6 o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”  
  

  9. “What? Does that feel good?”  
  

  10. “If you can’t sleep… we could have sex?”  
  

  11. [“Did you just hiss at me?” | Zen (M)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/60211420)  
  

  12. “Not interested, thanks.”  
  

  13. “How long have you been standing there?”  
  

  14. “I think you got the wrong number but count me in anyway!”  
  

  15. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”  
  

  16. “We’re in public, you know.”  
  

  17. “Oh my god, do that again.”  
  

  18. “Teach me.”  
  

  19. “I’m too sober for this.”  
  

  20. “You’re satan.”  
  

  21. “I know I’m a handful but that’s why you’ve got two hands.”  
  

  22. [“Let’s have a baby.” | Jumin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/62129659#workskin)  
  

  23. “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”  
  

  24. “You need to see a doctor.”  
  

  25. “Don’t make me say it.”  
  

  26. “Don’t give me that look.”  
  

  27. “I will fight you.”  
  

  28. “I’m not angry, it’s just my face.”  
  

  29. “I’m not jealous.”  
  

  30. “You can stay but your clothes must go.”  
  

  31. “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
  

  32. “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”  
  

  33. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”  
  

  34. “Before I do this, I need you to know that I will always love you.”  
  

  35. “You taste like fucking candy.”  
  

  36. “I’m flirting with you.”  
  

  37. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”  
  

  38. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”  
  

  39. “Just once.”  
  

  40. “How did that get stuck in there?”  
  

  41. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
  

  42. ["Hang on, hang on, we're gonna fall off the bed — " | Jumin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/59954398)  
  

  43. “Take my virginity."  
  

  44. “Just sit on me already.”  
  

  45. “Please, don’t leave.”  
  

  46. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
  

  47. “You mean so much to me.”  
  

  48. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me.”  
  

  49. “I think we need to talk.”  
  

  50. “Kiss me.”  
  

  51. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
  

  52. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
  

  53. “I can’t stay away from you.”  
  

  54. “Just once.”  
  

  55. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
  

  56. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
  

  57. “You’re such a nerd.”  
  

  58. “You lied to me.”  
  

  59. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”  
  

  60. “Please don’t do this.”  
  

  61. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
  

  62. [“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” | V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/60113380)  
  

  63. ”Bite me.”   
  

  64. “I wish I could hate you.”  
  

  65. “Call me tonight, and I’ll make it feel like I’m there.”   
  

  66. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
  

  67. “Tell me a secret.”  
  

  68. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
  

  69. “No one needs to know.”  
  

  70. “Well, this is awkward…”  
  

  71. “Do you want me to leave?”  
  

  72. “You can’t keep doing this.”  
  

  73. “Don’t ask me that.”  
  

  74. “I might have had a few shots.”  
  

  75. “Say it!”   
  

  76. “I could kiss you right now!”  
  

  77. [“Are you still awake…?” | Jumin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/60907525)  
  

  78. “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”  
  

  79. “I could kill you right now!”  
  

  80. “Just admit I’m right.”  
  

  81. “That doesn’t even make sense.”  
  

  82. “Just pretend to be my date.”  
  

  83. “Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”  
  

  84. “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”  
  

  85. “I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.”  
  

  86. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”  
  

  87. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”  
  

  88. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”  
  

  89. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
  

  90. “How long have you been standing there?”  
  

  91. “Have I ever lied to you?”  
  

  92. “Have you lost your fucking mind?”  
  

  93. “His ego is so visible; I can almost watch it grow.”  
  

  94. “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
  

  95. “I’m flirting with you."  
  

  96. “I’m yours.”  
  

  97. [“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you're trying to seduce me.” | Saeran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/60451855)  
  

  98. “Oh my god! You’re in love with her!”  
  

  99. “What are you afraid of?”  
  

  100. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”  
  

  101. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”  
  

  102. “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”  
  

  103. “Here, let me.”  
  

  104. “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?”  
  

  105. “You’re such a good girl.”   
  

  106. [“Don’t be gentle.” | Saeran (M)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/61893643#workskin)  
  

  107. “I don’t care if it’s wrong.”  
  

  108. “Do you like it when they watch?”  
  

  109. “Let’s put on a show for them.”  
  

  110. “Ruin me.”  
  

  111. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
  

  112. “That’s gross. Unless you’re up for it.”  
  

  113. “Get on your knees.”  
  

  114. “I’ll meet you in the changing rooms.”  
  

  115. “I’m trying to drive here!”  
  

  116. “Don’t test me.”  
  

  117. “I’m the one in charge here, silly girl/boy.”  
  

  118. “Does this turn you on?”  
  

  119. “I’ll do anything for an A, sir.”  
  

  120. “Everything about this screams ‘recipe for disaster’. You do realise?”  
  

  121. “Things change around here when it hits midnight.”  
  

  122. [“Feel free to admire me." | V](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/59916484#workskin)  
  

  123. “Are you really trying to cover my face up with a paper bag?”  
  

  124. “Somehow you don’t even have to open your mouth to make my head hurt.”  
  

  125. “You just give off the impression that you want to murder everyone you look at.”  
  

  126. “You make me nervous and happy and horny all at the same time and it’s confusing as fuck sometimes.”  
  

  127. “Friends don’t get each other off.”  
  

  128. “I did some calculations, and I’ve been able to determine that you’re full of shit.”  
  

  129. “I don’t think I’ve ever played spin the bottle.”  
  

  130. “I’m not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren’t even hot.”  
  

  131. “Do you need me to kill someone for you?”  
  

  132. “It’s not a double date. We’re just… third and fourth wheeling.”  
  

  133. “Are you wearing my shirt?”  
  

  134. “Did you just… finish?”  
  

  135. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”  
  

  136. “If you don’t get turned on by having your neck kissed there’s something wrong with you.”  
  

  137. “What the fuck do you mean there are security cameras in every room?”  
  

  138. “You know what rhymes with drunk? Sex.”  
  

  139. “What’s with the pigtails?”  
  

  140. “And that’s how I ended up standing naked on the Brooklyn Bridge on Christmas Eve.”  
  

  141. “Do you’ve any idea how thin the walls are?”  
  

  142. “That’s… not mine.”  
  

  143. “Shit, my parents are back early!”  
  

  144. “Why are you naked?”  
  

  145. “Stop hiding from me. I just want to help you, can’t you see that?”  
  

  146. “You should probably close the door.”  
  

  147. “Don’t you fucking dare.”  
  

  148. “I’m so lucky.”  
  

  149. “Would you just shut up and listen to me for two goddamn seconds?!”  
  

  150. “Take your medicine.”  
  

  151. “I would do anything for you, you know that. Just…not this.”  
  

  152. “I’m not here to make friends.”  
  

  153. “I need a place to stay.”  
  

  154. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”  
  

  155. “You’re blushing.”  
  

  156. “My friends told me I shouldn’t trust you.”  
  

  157. “Can I tell you a secret?”  
  

  158. “I thought I’d find you here.”   
  

  159. “Are you flirting with me?”  
  

  160. “You smell like a wet dog.”  
  

  161. “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that right?”  
  

  162. “Quit beating me up!”  
  

  163. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”  
  

  164. “Can I borrow that book of yours?”  
  

  165. “Okay.. This is new.”  
  

  166. “Just pretend to be my date.”  
  

  167. “I fell in love with my best friend.”  
  

  168. “You know my house has a door, right? You don’t always have to come in through the window.”  
  

  169. “I feel like we’ve met before…”  
  

  170. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
  

  171. “But what if we wake someone up?”  
  

  172. “Are you upset with me?”  
  

  173. “Here, let me.”  
  

  174. “I like to think we’re more than ‘just friends’.”  
  

  175. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”  
  

  176. [“The more I look at you, the more I think we need to leave.” | V (M)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/60294925)  
  

  177. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”  
  

  178. “I wish I’d never met you.”  
  

  179. “I thought you had him!”  
  

  180. “How drunk was I?”  
  

  181. “I never thought I’d love you this much.”  
  

  182. “Did you do something different with your hair?”  
  

  183. [“Please put your penis away.” | 707 (M)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/60003937)  
  

  184. “Why are you bleeding?”  
  

  185. “Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”  
  

  186. “You mean everything to me.”  
  

  187. “Don’t blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me.”  
  

  188. “Look at me. I love you.”  
  

  189. “I’ll pay you to hit me with a car.”  
  

  190. “What if I told you I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”  
  

  191. “Ok, I give up. We’re definitely lost.”  
  

  192. “Let’s move in together.”  
  

  193. “You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.”  
  

  194. “Please tell me that you didn’t say yes.”  
  

  195. “Since when have we ever been friends?”  
  

  196. “You look a lot different from your profile picture.”  
  

  197. “I’m late.”  
  

  198. “Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?”  
  

  199. “You could have died! I could have lost you!”  
  

  200. “I need your help. I had nowhere else to go.”  
  

  201. “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”  
  

  202. “How do you feel about last night?”  
  

  203. “I can’t believe I’m telling you this.”  
  

  204. “Just leave me alone.”  
  

  205. “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”  
  

  206. “You’re not scared of the dark are you?”  
  

  207. “Oh god, I need a drink.”  
  

  208. “Choose me.”  
  

  209. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”  
  

  210. “Thanks for helping me back there.”  
  

  211. [“I haven’t slept in four days…” | Jumin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764269/chapters/61277860)  
  

  212. “I want to go home.”  
  

  213. “I love that show too!”  
  

  214. “Get that thing away from me!”  
  

  215. “Do you think you can teach me that?”  
  

  216. “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”




	2. v | "feel free to admire me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #122 as requested by SaioumaIsMyAesthetic. I hope you like it!
> 
> In which you're getting ready for the party — and V cannot take his eyes off you.

Jihyun leans against the bathroom door and knocks softly. “Y/N, love?”

Your voice returns muffled. “Yes?”

“The driver’s outside. Are you ready?”

“Oh, _no_ ,” you groan. “I’m not. Can we ask him to wait a little longer?”

“Yes, I’ll let him know. Are you alright? Can I help with anything?”

Soft footsteps hurry across the bathroom linoleum. The door opens in a flurry.

“Yes, please.” You dart back to your seat in front of the dresser, a hasty blur in front of him. “Nothing seems to be working in my favor right now. My phone fell in the toilet earlier. And I can’t find the necklace I was going to wear — I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s gone down the drain, the way this night’s going.” You open a drawer and rummage anxiously. “Plus, I keep wanting to rub my eyes but I _can’t_ because of all this makeup, so I’m stuck with this awful itch — oh, don’t mind me. I’m venting. Would you zip me up?”

You turn your back to him. Silence falls, the only sounds in the bathroom that of a dripping faucet and V’s bated breath. He hasn’t moved from his spot in the doorway, and for a few moments he _can’t_ , too busy taking you in.

The straps of your black dress have fallen down your arms from all your rushing around. That, on top of your zipper being undone, and the dress is sliding off, revealing more than he’s prepared for — the slope of your shoulders, the dip of your back. He glances in the mirror; you’ve left your hair down, long locks cascading down your back in a silky curtain, light makeup accentuating your complexion, aquamarine earrings glittering (worn to match his hair, you once said).

He can hardly believe his eyes. You’re stunning.

“Jihyun?” You hum, and he blinks.

“Right,” he mutters, embarrassed, setting forward. 

He’s close enough to smell your flowery perfume, his heart hammering at the newfound proximity. His hands find the curve of your hips and then roam, running over the valley of your waist, the smooth span of your sides, up towards where the zipper begins at the small of your back.

When you meet his eyes in the mirror, you don’t expect to see blown pupils, darkened irises, lower lip latched between his teeth. Heat darts up your neck, swift and fervent. He’s checking you out, you realize, and he’s not afraid to show that he likes what he sees.

_Feel free to admire me, then._

“This isn’t…too much, is it?” You murmur.

Jihyun answers in one short word. “No.”

He sweeps your hair from your back, gathering the locks over your right shoulder. He tugs the zipper up into place, his touch familiar and feather light.

“Then what is it?”

“What’s what?”

“Well, you’re…you’re looking at me like…” 

Your voice trails off, your eyes locked with your boyfriend’s in the mirror, your pulse loud in your throat. _Like you’re the only woman in the world. Like he’s one breath away from tearing your dress off and skipping the party entirely._ And for a second, you think he might.

Then his phone chimes. He snaps out of it, averting his gaze to glance at his screen, but you don’t miss the deep blush that now colors his cheeks.

“No reason,” he says.

Suddenly, he brings an arm around your waist and you find your back against his chest, his breath grazing the nape of your neck. You shiver from the proximity.

"Just that you’re beautiful,” he murmurs. He leans in to kiss your temple from behind, voice dropping an octave. " _And I can’t wait for the afterparty.”_


	3. jumin | "hang on, we're gonna fall off the bed — "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #42 as requested by pantouflard. I adored writing this. Thank you for requesting!
> 
> In which Jumin is drunk and you are exasperated.

Earlier this week, Jumin approached you with a smile on his lips that screamed _I’m about to ask you to do something you really won’t want to do_.

“His second girlfriend in a _week_ ,” he’d said. “A _week_ , and he already wants me to meet her. I’ll lose my mind, Y/N.”

“But wouldn’t I just make things awkward? Why would you want me there?”

“Because the more time my father spends with me and my beautiful fiancee,” he’d purred, “the sooner he’ll learn what love _really_ looks like.”

“Oh, please,” you’d muttered. “You just want someone to roll your eyes at when he’s not looking.”

He’d chuckled, the sound rich and lovely. “You know me too well. Here. Come to this dinner with me and we’ll use your favorite duvet for a week.”

You’d looked up at him without a word, arms folded adamantly across your chest.

“Strawberry pancakes every morning.”

Silence.

“I’ll do…” He heaves a dramatic sigh. “…the dishes.”

“You have yourself a deal,” you’d hummed, rising to your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

But it’s now Friday evening at Seoul’s fanciest restaurant and you’re beginning to think the duvet, pancakes, and dishes combined weren’t enough to compensate for this shit show. Because he may be able to fool the other two people at this table, but you see right through him — and Jumin is _wasted._

He’s too practiced of a drinker to show it overtly. His posture hasn’t changed a bit and he continues to string sentences together in his usual elegant (and slightly pretentious) way. The difference between sober and drunk Jumin is the _subject matter_ of his elegant but pretentious sentences. Where there was once nonchalant acknowledgement is now a haughty comment. Where there was once judgmental silence is now an incriminating confession. 

Half of your attention is on maintaining polite conversation with Chairman Han and his girlfriend and the other half is on damage control. You’ve lost count of how many times you’ve dug your heel into Jumin’s foot or glared at him behind your menu. And all you can think is _thank God_ the food on your plates is dwindling, because you’re not sure you can hold him back any longer.

Finally, the glorious time comes when the chairman sets down his napkin and calls the gathering to a close. Everyone at the table stands (although Jumin does so only after downing whatever’s left in his glass) and you say your farewells — gracious, civilized, perfect. This means you’ve gotten through the night successfully, right?

As if.

You’re already _out of the restaurant_ — on the curb, _seconds_ away from getting into the limo and leaving the blast zone — when disaster strikes. Jumin makes a face as if he’s just remembered something and turns to the older couple.

“As a departing note,” he says, and you should’ve heard the impending havoc in his calm tone, “thank you both for the wonderful food, although I can’t say anything else about this evening was enjoyable.”

 _Oh, no,_ you think, your grip on Jumin’s arm tightening. _Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up._

The Chairman laughs. “And why is that?”

“Well, they say a meal is only as good as the company.” Jumin drags his gray gaze over the couple. “A woman who thinks gold-digging is a real profession and a man who believes breast size is proportional to relationship length. Hardly counts, don’t you think?”

The older couple blanches. Every pigment of color drains from your face. 

In a frantic haste, you open the car door and force Jumin in with a firm hand on his shoulder. You can’t bear to look his father in the eye, so you merely turn in his general direction and bow deeply, apologies and farewells spilling from your lips. Then you practically jump into the limousine, shut the door, lean forward, and say with more urgency than ever, “Drive, Mr. Kim. _Drive.”_

  
______________________________________

Aside from speaking without a filter, there’s one more symptom of drunk Jumin — losing control over basic motor functions like putting one foot in front of the other. Which is why he wavers like jelly when he steps out of the limo at the foot of your penthouse. 

You have half a mind to leave him to wobble on his own and embarrass himself all the way to the top floor, but you end up pulling his arm around your shoulders, holding his waist with an exasperated sigh.

The elevator ride up is mostly quiet.

“I don’t regret a thing, by the way,” Jumin tells you as the floors tick higher.

“You’re dead to me,” you answer.

You can almost hear his smile.

Elizabeth the 3rd bristles when the door opens, then relaxes at the sight of the two of you. You give her head a quick scratch on your way to the bedroom, your much taller fiancé leaning on you all the way. 

You’re only too happy to let him fall onto the mattress, but something goes wrong in the process, and before you know it he’s dragging you down with him.

“Hang on, hang on, Jumin, we’re gonna fall off the — ”

Jumin hits the carpet first. It’s a blur: you’re dropping, then you’re not, his arms tightening around you as he pulls you on top of him. You end up with your face impossibly close to his, his slate eyes meeting yours inches away. Your heart hammers so heavily he can feel it through the material of your dress.

You pause to catch your breath, your eyes wide. “You okay?”

For a few moments more, he gazes at you in silence; then he lifts a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I am now,” he murmurs, and he pulls your mouth down to his.

By now you’ve memorized the feel and shape of his lips, but every kiss continues to be different, and this one is wonderful. You run your fingers up his chest to cradle his jaw; his hand threads through your hair, coming to nestle at the nape of your neck. He tastes like red wine and strawberries, you think to yourself, and he’s always been so good at this, the perfect balance of gentle but heated, short but sweet.

But you’re the one to pull away, flushed lips breaking from his as you lift yourself.

“By the way,” you say, your hair falling into his face. “You’re not off the hook.”

“Mmm,” Jumin hums, velvet against your ears. “I know.”

“You know better than lashing out on your father like that,” you say. “But you just had to go and run your mouth, didn’t you?”

Silence. Jumin watches you until you start to get up, and his hand catches your arm.

“Two weeks instead of one.”

You freeze.

“Three.”

Seconds later, Jumin’s back hits the mattress and you’re on his lap, his hands working to unzip your dress, your fingers loosening his tie.

“You’ll get sick of the pancakes, you know,” he whispers.

“I could never get sick of you.”

He smirks against your mouth. “That wasn’t what I said.”

“…shut up.”


	4. 707 | "please put your penis away." (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #183 as requested by Falcon_Claw1. Thanks for requesting! 
> 
> In which Saeyoung gets blue-balled. Hard.

You and Saeyoung both forget that Vanderwood knows Arabic — and has a chronic allergy to knocking before entering a room. 

Saeyoung presses long, doting kisses over the length of your jaw, then dips his head to suckle at your pulse, the hollow of your throat. You bite your lip and knot your fingers in his hair, his name leaving your lips in a high moan.

“So _noisy_ tonight, baby,” he whispers.

“I want…I want to skip the other stuff tonight,” you’d answered breathily. “I just want your cock, Saeyoung, I want you to fuck me, _please_ — ”

The rest of your words are drowned when he grips your jaw and slips his tongue past your lips. The kiss is messy, heated, the kind that can really only end with him drilling you senseless into the couch; you push yourself to your knees, hooking one leg over his waist and settling yourself on his lap. His shirt comes off in one swift motion, and you rake your eyes appreciatively down his toned upper body before capturing his lips once more. He moans at the contact, his fingers coming to grip your bare sides.

“Or here’s an idea,” he murmurs, “ _you_ fuck _me_.”

“Mmm,” you hum in agreement. 

Saeyoung starts to draw circles against your inner thigh with a digit, and purrs, “Let’s get you ready first.”

He presses his pointer and middle finger flat against your dripping clit. You arch your back, your thighs falling apart, your trembling voice music to his ears. He starts slow, moving his fingers in relaxed, patient circles against your folds, whispering to you how good and wet you feel against his hand. Your hands move to his shoulders and you lift your hips to allow him better access, and he doesn’t take that new angle for granted. Picking up speed, he adds another finger and gliding his hand back and forth, knuckle-deep into your heat.

“ _O-oh_ ,” you mumble, body quivering from pleasure. “That feels so good — Saeyoung — ah — ”

“I want to see you, Y/N.” He gives your shorts a gentle tug. “All of you.”

You allow him to slip your shorts off your legs and shrug your top off for him in the meantime. He tosses your shorts across the room and freezes when he catches sight of you now, letting out an audible groan at the view: your lips are bright red from his teeth and tongue, your hair mussed in the sexiest way possible, your plump breasts trembling as he fucks you with his hand, your legs spread wide where his fingers take refuge.

God, he could _devour_ you.

He dips his head and presses kisses to the swells of your breasts. You mewl his name in a broken falsetto when he takes your right nipple into his mouth, tonguing at the swollen nub. 

“I’m ready,” you murmur.

He uses his free hand to push his pants off and pull down his zipper. He’s already rock hard beneath his boxers; your hand reaches down to palm the length and he lets his head roll back on the couch, ready to feel you sink down on him —

The door opens.

It all happens so fast. Vanderwood’s haphazard head of hair appears, then disappears just as quickly when he sees the scene he’s walked in on; you’ve grabbed Saeyoung’s shirt and covered yourself with it before flinging yourself off the couch to hide; Saeyoung’s right hand claps to his forehead and his left snatches the nearest pillow and slaps it over his waist (and what’s underneath). All three of you are screaming at the top of your lungs and crimson red.

“YOU _IDIOT_ ,” Vanderwood yells over the din, keeled over and rubbing his eyes furiously. “GOD, I DON’T GET PAID NEARLY ENOUGH FOR THIS — ”

“DON’T YOU KNOCK?” Saeyoung bellows back, his cheeks the same color as his hair. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?”

“I _TOLD_ YOU I WAS COMING!” Vanderwood’s voice cracks. “MY EYES! MY _EYES_ — ”

“YOU DID _NOT_ TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!”

“I _DID_.”

“WHEN?”

“FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!”

You and Saeyoung lock eyes over the arm of the couch, and you reach the same conclusion at the same time: his tongue was already down your throat at the time, his phone long forgotten in his office.

“Whether you’re going to pick up my calls or ignore every voicemail I leave you is your choice, but I did my job, and _this_ is the shit I get.” Vanderwood takes a deep breath. “I’m coming in. Please put your penis away.”

“WAIT!” You shout. “Wait.”

You nimbly rise to your feet and slip Saeyoung’s shirt on, the material falling to your midthigh. He watches you regretfully as you come over.

“Duty calls,” he murmurs sadly.

“Work hard,” you answer, planting a soft kiss to his lips, then dusting your mouth over his ear, “I’ll warm up the bed for you.”

He smiles, dragging you down for one more kiss before letting you go. You hurry down the hallway and he hears the bedroom door shut behind you.

He sits alone for a few moments more before realizing he’s still hard and Vanderwood is still standing outside his house. What a nightmare.

“I’ll kill you,” he mutters, limping over to his pants and pulling them on. “I’ll actually kill you.”

“What was that?” Vanderwood calls.

“Nothing,” Saeyoung answers. “What’s the emergency?”

Vanderwood enters. 

Saeyoung listens to what he has to say and hacks with more determination than ever. Vanderwood tells Saeyoung that he should work with blue balls more often if it makes him this efficient. That earns him a hard slap to the head.

But Vanderwood has a point. It’s barely an hour later when Vanderwood is long gone again and Saeyoung clambers on top of you, lips hot and heavy against your own, your leg hooking over his hip, ready to pick up where you left off.


	5. v | "you heard me. take. it. off."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #62 as requested by Tsuki. This probably isn't anything near what you expected or wanted, but I saw an opportunity to write something more on the thriller side than the romance and chose to run with it. I hope that's okay.
> 
> In which you try to escape from Magenta — and run into a familiar face on your way out. 
> 
> **TW: gun mention.**

You sprint down the stairwells of Magenta as fast as you can without slipping, your heart pounding so hard it almost hurts.

It had taken you days to plan your escape. Ray had let you explore your floor, so you did so with a fine-toothed comb, noticing where the Believers entered and exited, where they stored extra robes, where the security cameras were located. You’d drawn up a mental blueprint of the building to your best ability, and you’d curated a plan.

You’ve chosen a good night to flee. It’s pitch black and nearly three in the morning; Ray’s daily visit has come and gone and the hallways are devoid of all movement and light. Should everything go smoothly, you’ll be out of here by sunrise, hopefully on your way to tell the RFA everything you know. To enlist their help in taking down this place.

To save Ray.

You step out into the gardens. You hurry past the orange geraniums, and a pang goes off at the sight. You’re reminded of a certain boy with white hair and a sad smile. 

There’s a gate hidden nearby, if your hunch is correct, and all you have to do now is find it.

The outskirts of the garden are draped in heavy foliage. You quietly sift through the vines, searching for anything that resembles an exit.

A twig snaps. Your head swivels. 

The garden looks undisturbed, calm, everything in its place. Maybe you imagined the sound. _Breathe, Y/N. You can’t afford to lose your wits right now._ You turn back, fingers combing through leaves and branches — 

A gun cocks and presses against your back.

“Put your hands where I can see them,” the stranger breathes, his voice dangerously close to your left ear. “And take off the hood.”

It’s a man. His voice is uncharacteristically soft, you think to yourself, one that’s clearly unaccustomed to sounding so imposing. What’s more, it’s  _ familiar. _ As if you’ve heard it before, maybe from late night phone calls or his stickers in a certain chatroom.

Your breath catches in your throat.

“You heard me.” But Kim Jihyun now pulls off the threatening tone wonderfully, his words spoken in a dark growl through gritted teeth. The metal is cold and aches where it digs into your spine. “Take. It. Off.”

Slowly, you lift your hands to the brim of your hood and pull it down. You hear V’s surprised intake of breath at the sight of your long hair, but you don’t give him much time to take it in, turning around and meeting his shocked gaze with steady eyes.

He connects the dots quickly.

_ “Y/N.” _

“V.”

Everything about him softens, from the look in his eyes to his grip on his revolver.

“Y/N, I — ” He quickly moves his weapon back to his holster, pale cheeks flushing pink under the moonlight. “I’m so sorry about that. I thought you might’ve been one of the Believers up to no good.”

“That’s okay,” you say. “I thought  _ you _ were one of the Believers up to no good.”

He manages a chuckle, and suddenly he’s not the only one blushing. He’s much more handsome in person, with thoughtful eyes and a mop of teal hair that’s been tousled haphazardly by the hood of his robe, and you begin to mirror his smile when a light in the Magenta building turns on.

“Damn,” he hisses. “They know you’re gone.”

Someone’s shouting. More lights turn on.

“We have a lot of catching up to do, but we can’t do it here.” He drapes an arm over your shoulder, drawing you near; he’s warm and his embrace feels safe, secure. He effortlessly locates the hidden gate (you were only a few meters off, to be fair) and pushes it open. “Let’s go.”

You and V duck beneath the leaves and run, but you spare a glance over your shoulder before the building disappears from sight.

You might’ve imagined the eyes that met yours from a few floors higher, surprised and mint-colored and full of betrayal.


	6. zen | "did you just hiss at me?" (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11 as requested by Nomiru.
> 
> In which you help Zen overcome his cat allergy. And he just helps you come.

You’re wearing _cat ears_. 

The kitchen light is dim from all the way here, but it’s just enough that Zen sees every inch of you: the swell of your breasts and the curve of your ass beneath thin red lace, the 5-inch heels, the _cat ears_. _Fucking hell._ He’d be sneezing at the feline imagery if he wasn’t so fucking turned on.

“What is it, Zenny?” You breathe, taking a seat on the couch. “Cat got your tongue?”

He moves across the room, maroon eyes flashing with desire. He lowers himself to his knees before you, hands gently prying apart your legs. 

“She’s about to.”

He pushes the material of your panties aside and licks a flat stripe against your folds. You arch your back clean off the couch. He licks again, then again, his tongue already on your pussy but it’s not _enough_. You want him where you need him most, and you want him there _now_ — 

Your hand roughly tangles in his hair and you mewl, “ _please,_ Hyun.”

He grins — your cry of his real name is so needy, so pretty — before spreading your thighs apart further and suckling at your clit, his eyes never leaving yours.

He's done this so many times that he knows your preferences down to a tee. He knows you like being able to hear everything, and the room is soon filled with his sinful moans and the languid ministrations of his mouth. He knows you like to be teased, expertly alternating between playing with your folds and sucking your clit fully into his mouth. He knows you like his dirty talk, and between the noises of his tongue on your pussy are growls of your name, of how sweet you taste, of how well you take his mouth. 

And he knows when you’re approaching your orgasm. Your breathing quickens, your thighs flex: the classic symptoms. He speeds up, moving his tongue urgently until you finally feel the muscle curling and lapping against your sweet spot. 

White scatters your vision and you cry out.

 _“Hyun_ , ah — _fuck_ — ”

 _There_ it is. His arms lift to curl around your legs and anchor you firmly to the armchair. He spreads your folds apart with his thumbs and licks his way deeper, his jaw tensing and relaxing to the rhythm of his tongue, remembering where he touched that made you cry out like that — and it’s not long before the pitch of your moaning rises. 

"Good girl," Zen coos, voice low against your core. "Come for me, beautiful, you can do it.”

Rivulets of white spill past your boyfriend's waiting lips. Zen’s arms tug your hips forward so you're coming straight into his mouth and he gathers all of you. The pleasure that shudders through your body is so aggressive and scalding that, without really thinking, your tongue presses against the back of your teeth and you let out an odd cry.

Zen lifts his head when he’s done, chin glistening with the aftermath, his expression every bit as amused as it aroused.

“Did you just _hiss_ at me?”

You flush bright pink, embarrassed. “Might’ve gotten a little too into character.”

Zen laughs, the man clambering over you. You’re more than happy when he silences you by sealing his mouth to your own, his fingers nimbly unwrapping a condom.


	7. v | "the more i look at you, the more i think we need to leave." (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #176 as requested by bunny ♡. I have no excuses for this. None whatsoever.
> 
> In which you attend Jihyun's newest photography exhibit and decide stir up a little trouble.

On any given day, Jihyun would pass on being the center of attention. 

Despite his steadily growing fanbase and his photographs being so well-known in the industry, he’s always neglected to indulge in the notion of fame. _Does it make sense to you that people want to photograph a photographer?_ He’d irritably asked you once, the two of you ducking through the back alley to avoid paparazzi _. The world is so nonsensical sometimes._

Tonight, however, is a completely different story. 

Tonight, he owns the room, and he knows it well. 

You feel like a smitten schoolgirl, ogling at him over the rim of your champagne glass, but you can’t help yourself. You know your fiance is handsome by now, all cerulean eyes and sharp jaw, tall frame and lean build — but the beige suit and silk shirt are really doing it for him tonight. He could pass for a prince. How did you get so lucky?

Plus, he’s so obviously comfortable that it shows in the way he moves: languidly, confidently, as if he’s not just walking through a crowd but parting seas. Everything he does — every warm laugh, every gracious bow — radiates this indescribable magnetism that you’re sure everyone in the room can feel. 

But you’re the only one who feels _this_ particular type of attraction, the type that has you rubbing your thighs together beneath your dress. The type that’s entirely not-safe-for-work.

You pull out your phone and open your texts, typing out a message.

_**Y/N:**_ _The more I look at you, the more I think we need to leave_.

It takes him a few minutes to check his phone, but you see his smirk all the way from here when he does. 

_**Jihyun:** _ _And why is that?  
__**Y/N:** ...c_ _onfidence looks good on you._

This earns you an audible laugh this time, the sound of his voice warm and familiar over the ambience of the exhibit.

**_Jihyun:  
_**_**Jihyun:**_ _You flatter me, darling.  
__**Jihyun:** _ _Are you doing alright on your own?  
__**Y/N:** _ _Yes!  
__**Y/N:** _ _My daydreams are keeping me occupied.  
__**Jihyun:** _ _Oh, pray tell._

Well, he asked for it.

_**Y/N:** I'm a little embarrassed.  
**Jihyun:** Embarrassed? Haha  
**Jihyun:** What could you be embarrassed of telling me?  
_ _**Y/N:** To be honest,  
_ _**Y/N:** I'm imagining you touching me._

Somewhere in the room, a phone clatters to the ground.

_**Jihyun:** Wh-what?  
**Y/N:** Embarrassed yet?  
**Jihyun:** ......  
**Jihyun:** Yes, but...  
_ _**Y/N:** Should I continue?_

You know you shouldn’t. _He_ shouldn't. But he texts back,

_**Jihyun:** Yes._

Oh, thank God.

_**Y/N:** My dress is thin and tight, you know. There's not much underneath.  
_ _**Y/N:** I want your hands to roam over my body..._ _  
_ _****Y/N:**** I want you to kiss my neck, my stomach, **  
Y/N:** Until your tongue...  
__**Y/N:** isb etween my thighs, where I need you most._

_Are you really doing this?_ Your face feels like it's overheating, but you can't stop now, typing faster and faster, fingers fumbling over the keys.

_  
__**Y/N:** You've always been so good with your mouth. So, so good,  
__**Y/N:** and as you sit brtween my legs you make me...come. Once, twice, maybe thrice._ _  
__**Y/N:** And then youpress me up against the museum’s walls...you enter me…I won’t be able to walk for days but your cock is sog ood that I dont mind…_ _  
__**Y/N:** Im begging fory ou, moaning for you, and I cant be too loud because we cant be heard,  
__**Y/N:**_ _but you...you fuck me so hard and so well that its the hardedt thing in the world not to scream…_

Footsteps, fast and familiar, come your way. Your heart quickens.

_**Y/N:** In honor of it being your photogoraphy exhibit maybe youd pull out your camera and snap a few pictures  
**Y/N:** of your cick inside me, of your marks on my neck,  
_ _**Y/N:** reminders that I'm yours. All yours.  
**Y/N:**_ _I need to come again, and I’m about to, but y_

You never get a chance to send the last text.

A rough hand fastens around your wrist. Jihyun practically carries you to the nearest bathroom. It’s not even a full minute later when he locks the door behind him and sets you down onto the marble counter, his eyes ablaze, hands lifting the hem of your dress.

"Well, your daydream was correct," he growls, pupils blown as he tugs your panties off. "We'll have to be fast."

"Then make it fast," you answer, your voice broken, and he spreads your legs.

His guests are about to call security to report Jihyun's disappearance when he reappears just in time, his hair too messy and lips too flushed. 

You, on the other hand, need much more time to recover, lying face up on the bathroom counter, every limb tingling from the aftermath of coming three times in forty minutes.


	8. saeran | "if i didn't know any better, i'd say you're trying to seduce me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #37 with Saeran as requested by MarvelMeta. **TW: Degradation. Asphyxiation mention. Post-cleansing Saeran is not a pleasant Saeran.**
> 
> In which you're not afraid of him, even if you should be.

“I figured out what your horrible stench is.” Saeran’s lips drag over the place where your neck meets your shoulder, his mouth warm and wet. “ _Flowers_. Those stupid things my alter-ego loves.”

“Yes,” you whisper. “Jasmine, to be exact.”

“You think I give a damn what kind it is? It _sickens_ me. It makes bile rise to my throat and turns my skin to gooseflesh.”

“Then...why are you still so close to me?”

 _“Because,_ dearest Y/N, I like making you uncomfortable more than I dislike that execrable odor,” he snarls. “And also because I enjoy the way you react when I touch you. Only when you’re squirming in my arms is my mind at peace.”

“You’re starting to sound rather odd, you know," you say.

“What?” The syllable leaves his lips in a sharp hiss. 

“The things you’re saying, the way you’re touching me…” You meet his eyes, unflinching. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.”

“You _stupid girl."_

He presses you harder against the wall, the cold plaster against your back posing a delicious contrast to his body warmth.

“Explain something to me,” he says in a poisonous rasp. “Every day, I threaten to kill you if you say something out of line, but you continue to mouth me off. As if you have nothing to live for. As if you’re not afraid of anything."

“That's not true,” you breathe. “I'm afraid of a lot of things.”

"Then help me understand, _please_ , because I'm at a fucking loss. You know every insolent word you say to me is a death wish, and you still don't shut up. Why?"

"You didn't let me finish." You pause, only for a few seconds, but it feels like a lifetime. "I am afraid of many things, but you are not one of them."

He opens his mouth, face contorting with rage. To your surprise, he stops himself before he speaks. He probably wasn’t expecting to hear that. Honestly, neither were you.

“If I let you kill me, that would be giving up on you.” Your voice doesn’t so much as tremble, although you speak quietly. “And I promised myself I would never do that when I fell in love with you.”

He stares. His face is so close to yours that you’re nearly cross-eyed maintaining the eye contact. It’s only after a few seconds of silence do you realize that he hasn’t said anything yet, speechless for the first time. His breath is bated and uneven. His chest heaves as he takes in gulps of air, as if your words have sucked out all the oxygen in the room. His hands twitch as if he considers closing them around your throat.

But he does something far worse.

He crashes his mouth onto yours. It’s not a liplock so much as a last-resort method to get you to shut up, but, for some reason, you find shudders of ecstasy coursing down your spine, your hands itching to thread through his hair, to gather him closer. He holds your hands above your head, his lips ravishing yours hungrily, angrily, desperately, like he’s been waiting to do this for ages, and it _hurts_ but it’s _good,_ embarrassingly so. _What is this, Saeran?_ _What are we?_

He fastens his teeth around your lower lip and bites, hard enough for it to sting, gentle enough for you to gasp with pleasure. And then he breaks away.

"Then you're a much bigger fool than I thought."

He leaves the room. Heavy silence lingers behind after he slams the door, hard enough to leave the wall rattling in its wake. You fall into an uneasy slumber with the metallic tang of blood on your tongue.


	9. jumin | "are you still awake?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #77. Not a request, just something I felt like writing out of the blue and liked enough to publish! Enjoy.
> 
> In which you're very busy and Jumin misses you.

“Do you remember that French restaurant we went to once?” Jumin asks over breakfast. “The one you said you could eat at every day?”

“Yes, of course."

“I could make a reservation there tonight, pick you up after work…” His voice trails. “What do you think?”

The regret in her eyes gives him his answer right away.

“I was just about to tell you,” she sighs. “I’ll be coming home late for a while.”

His brow furrows. “Why?”

“I’ve been asked to take a few night shifts.”

He speaks in a calm deadpan. “Whose jurisdiction is that again?”

She laughs. “Jumin…”

“I won’t do anything _bad_ ,” he assures her. “I’ll just give them a friendly reminder of what happens when they don’t let me have my girlfriend back before sundown.”

From behind him, she winds her arms around his neck, her voice warm against the shell of his ear.

“Two more weeks. Just two,” she murmurs, placing a kiss on his temple. “You’ll manage.”

 _Will I?_ He wants to ask, but she’s off before he can. She heads for the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“If I’m not home by midnight, call the police,” she sings, far too casually for Jumin’s liking. “Have a good day, my love!”

The door closes, and he misses her already.

  
  
  
  
  


At 11:57, Jumin gives up glancing at the clock every few seconds and resorts to staring at it instead. 

At 12:25, he gets tired of waiting and goes to bed, Elizabeth trotting at his heel.

Only at 12:49, when he’s on the cusp of slumber, does he finally feel her presence in the dark bedroom.

The duvet lifts and falls as she crawls in behind him. Her arms find his waist and her face nuzzles the nape of his neck. She must’ve showered; she smells of flowery shampoo and the laundry detergent they share. Jumin could melt in her scent.

“Are you still awake?” She whispers, her voice small. “Jumin?”

Silence. She sighs, the sound quiet and apologetic. 

“I got held up. I should’ve called.”

 _Yeah, you should’ve,_ he thinks, but he doesn’t answer. He’s annoyed with her and she knows it. Plus, he’s too tired (and, honestly, too happy that she’s home) to say anything.

“I love you,” is the last thing he hears, and then he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


Things don’t improve for a few days. 

He doesn’t blame her for being busy, of course, and she’s grateful towards him for understanding, but the fact remains that she seems to come home later and later every day. 

Life loses a lot of its color when she’s not around, is what Jumin quickly learns, and he decides to do something about it.

Five nights later, she comes home late, as usual. Her silhouette closes the penthouse door quietly behind her, careful not to make any noise, and she turns around — only to see Jumin.

He’s standing next to a candlelit table, laid out with rose petals and takeout from her aforementioned favorite restaurant. She’s holding…takeout. From her aforementioned favorite restaurant.

They stare at each other. And then they start to laugh.

“Did you follow me home from work?” She asks, grinning, crossing the room, her fingers fastening around the lapels of his overcoat.

“I should ask you the same," he says as he lowers his head.

He kisses her. It’s slow and gentle, her hand curling around the back of his neck, his finding her waist, and it’s wonderful. It’s home.

The night goes by in a happy blur of laughter and love, of good food and good conversation. It doesn’t last for long; the food dwindles eventually, and so does their energy. But he falls asleep with her tucked into his chest, their hearts beating in a slow, peaceful unison.

And her being in his arms — in his _life_ — is all he’ll ever need.


	10. 707 | "it's only one night. we'll just share the bed."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1 with 707 as requested.
> 
> In which he can't love you, but he does anyway.

“Hey. I was looking for you.”

From where Saeyoung sits, laid back on the porch steps leading up to the cabin, stars sprawl across the sky like shards of diamond on black fabric. _They’re beautiful, but…_

Wisps of her hair brush his cheek as she sits down next to him. _They’re nothing compared to you._

“How’s V?” He returns.

She folds her knees to her chest. “He’s breathing.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

She seems composed at first, but upon closer examination Saeyoung sees that her lashes are studded with tears and her lower lip trembles whenever she exhales, like she’s one breath away from a nervous breakdown. 

What can he say to make this shitty situation any better? Can he say anything?

He tries. 

“He’ll make it, you know.” He pauses, then manages a faint smile. “He’s too stubborn to die.” 

A tiny laugh escapes her lips.

“There she is.” He gives her a nudge. “Keep smiling for me. Okay?”

She tucks herself closer, leaning on Saeyoung’s shoulder.

“Okay,” she whispers.

He’s acutely aware of the way her arm touches his, how her hair smells like wisterias, how he could lean in and kiss her if he really wanted to. _You’re too close,_ he thinks to himself.

Then, a helpless afterthought: _but don’t you go any further._

The pair sit in silence for a few minutes, the forest air filled with cricket song and the soporific current of a creek not too far away. Then, she murmurs, “I found one more bedroom in the cabin.”

“Good. You’ll get a good night’s rest, then.”

There’s a long, drawn-out pause. “But where will you sleep?”

“Couch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“…what if you slept with me?”

Color floods Saeyoung’s cheeks. She seems to realize what she’s just said and lifts her head from his shoulder, flustered.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it that way,” she says hastily. “Just that…it’s only one night. We’ll just share the bed.”

“No,” he says immediately, and it’s her turn to be taken aback at the celerity of his rejection. He sputters an explanation. “Thank you, but that’s not necessary, really.”

“Please, Seven.” She catches his wrist. “After all you’ve done for us.”

 _What about V?_ He thinks desperately. _What about the man you love?_

“Unless you’re uncomfortable with it.” Her hand loosens. “I understand.”

“No! It’s nothing like that,” Saeyoung says, meeting her eyes. “It’s — it’s — ”

It’s that he just _can’t._ He can’t share a bed with her. Not just that — he can't keep checking his phone to see if she’s online. He can’t keep trying to make her laugh; to picture her smile. He can’t keep loving her.

She’s not even his to love.

“I can’t,” he says, rising to his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Saeyoung…”

“If you have trouble sleeping, just remember that I’m right outside. No harm will come to either of you anymore. I swear it on my life.”

He starts to walk back inside, but his hand lingers on the door.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers one more time, and then he slips inside.


	11. jumin | "i haven't slept in four days."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #211 with Jumin, as requested by ZoeMay. Thank you for the request and the kind words! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> In which Jumin falls asleep at the office.

_We have an emergency_ , Jaehee had said in her texts, and now you understand. 

Your husband sits at his desk, face-planted into the wooden surface, snoring. His arms hang at his side, nearly touching the floor; his chair is pushed back far enough that his tall frame folds beneath his desk like a lawn chair.

You can’t help the fond smile that appears on your face. He looks like a child. A lanky one, at that.

You lower yourself to a crouch. “Jumin.”

Nothing.

“Jumin,” you try again. “Darling?”

The snores come to a stop. There are a few moments of silence. Then —

“Ah.” His voice is throaty and low, just barely over a whisper. “They sent in the big guns.”

“To be fair, the situation was pretty dire,” you laugh.

He sits up. His forehead is flushed red from the weight of his head and there’s a smudge of ink on his cheekbone. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to come back into focus, and he frowns when he sees you stifling a grin.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” you say. “You’ve got something on your face, is all. May I?”

He clears a space for you on his desk and you lift yourself onto the burnished surface. Once he’s close enough, you tip his chin upwards with a gentle finger and begin to wipe off his face.

“Assistant Kang called for you?”

“Mhm.”

“That was unnecessary. I was merely napping.”

“She was concerned! Rightfully so.”

You steal a good look at him for the first time. He’s as beautiful up close as he is from afar, and he never lets you forget it. 

But he’s _tired_. Now that you’re so close to him, the dark circles beneath his eyes are obvious, and his irises have lost their quick, thoughtful shine. You see his exhaustion so clearly that you can’t believe you ever missed it.

You finish getting the last bits of ink out and put away the handkerchief.

“Jumin?” You hum.

“Hm?”

“Tell me the truth.”

“About?”

“How long has it been since you last slept?”

His facial expression changes into something along the lines of _damn. Busted._ He speaks slowly, reluctantly. 

“Two days.”

You raise an eyebrow and he sighs.

“Four.”

Your eyes widen, and he makes haste to clarify. 

“It’s a busy time of year, Y/N. There are investments to be made. Departments to expand, the usual. But I’m fine.”

For a heartbeat, you want to scold him for being such a workaholic, to berate him for being so careless about his own well-being. But you know this is just something he has to go through, being the CEO of Korea’s largest corporation. 

“Hey.” His voice softens. “I can handle this. You know I can.”

 _But that doesn’t mean you should,_ you want to say. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just you being here is enough.”

“…then come here.”

The ninety-six hours of fatigue finally get the best of him. He burrows his face in the crook of your neck, his arms finding refuge around your waist, shoulders sagging with the relief of being in your arms. You readily hold him tight, your arms safe and warm around him, fingers threading through the silky sheen of his hair.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” he murmurs.

“You should be,” you return weakly, not a note of conviction in your voice.

Soon, his breathing slows. Before he drifts off completely, you say something along the lines of _Jaehee is going to cancel your meetings for the rest of the day._

Officially too tired to argue, he makes a soft sound of agreement — and closes his eyes.


	12. saeran | "don't be gentle." (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #106, as requested by Windunderlight.
> 
> In which Saeran, in Zen's words, unleashes his beast at last.

_O_ _ne thing’s for sure_ , you think to yourself when Saeran backs you against the kitchen wall, his pupils dilated, his breath bated. _Something about him is different tonight._

He touches you firmly, one hand white-knuckled around your waist and the other gently wrapped around the base of your throat as he guides your face towards his. The last things you see are his teal irises, riddled with hunger and arousal, before he lowers his mouth onto yours.

You’ve always been very conscious in moments like these with Saeran, not just because you're both testing new waters but also because you want to savor every detail. But _something is undoubtedly different tonight_. You're physically unable to keep track of every second because you keep losing yourself in the dizzying weight of his lips on your own. Because his tongue is warm and wet where it laves over the seam of your lips, because his fingers have pushed under your top.

Because, maybe for the first time, he's making it crystal clear how much he wants you.

In hindsight, the night remains a mysterious blur of complete and total euphoria. You only remember flashes, tiny details. Your hands working furiously at the buttons of his shirt, his pulling needily at your pajama shorts. Wet kisses down your throat, across your collarbones, your swollen breasts, hovering over where you need him most. Your legs hooked over his shoulders; hands tightly knotted in his hair; broken, high whines of his name. Teeth fastened around a pillow as he pounds into you from behind; the bed creaking with the force of his thrusts; the filthy words that drip past his lips and into your ears like polluted honey. His hands, holding you against him with so much force that you're nearly hovering above the bed. Your sweaty, feverish bodies writhing together in what feels like hours of euphoria, hours that will deprive you of your ability to walk properly for days to come.

More clearly than anything else, however, you recall one thing.

“Saeran?” Your sigh of his name had been breathless and desperate, and he'd paused putting on a condom to look at you. “Don’t be gentle.”

He'd obliged, needless to say.


	13. jumin | "let's have a baby."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #22 as requested by ZoeMay & NightFlare13. writing this made me emo and it's only three in the afternoon. i love jumin and i loved this request.
> 
> in which the answer to his questions was right in front of him all along.

The same way dandelions grow between the cracks of aging cement, the thought takes root in Jumin’s head when he least expects it.

 _Fatherhood_. The concept has always been a bit of an enigma to Jumin: something that he understands in theory but doesn’t think he’s really experienced. His own father deemed him the heir to his corporation the second he exited the womb; their relationship held an unnatural level of formality for as long as Jumin could remember. That hadn’t always been a bad thing, considering how Jumin turned out, but Jumin’s father had always been an advisor to him, never a companion. Always his boss, never his equal. 

Which leaves Jumin with one terrible question that plagues his every dream, that trails after him in his sleep.

_Can I do better?_

But then he wakes up to the sound of chirping birds and honking horns. He rolls over with a tired hum, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and he sees _you_ — the windows spilling golden sunlight over your hair, your head tucked against the crook of his neck. With a drowsy smile, he gathers you in his arms, tangling your limbs together beneath the duvet, littering gentle kisses over the features of your sleeping face that he loves so much: the crown of your head, the slope of your nose, the pout of your lips. And he remembers.

He remembers how it felt all those years ago when you stepped into his penthouse for the first time. How his normally sharp tongue felt sluggish in his mouth when he spoke to you. How he felt a constant, insatiable desire to be near you, to touch you, to protect you.

He remembers how he once wanted to keep you locked up in his penthouse for the rest of your life; how toxic he’d been, obsessing over you, pining for you.

And he remembers how you led him through his confusion; how he had nothing else to go on but your hand clasped around his and the sight of your smile. How you taught him to love.

You begin to stir in his arms.

“Y/N?” He murmurs.

“Yes?” Your voice is quiet, sleepy.

He thinks about you. He thinks about his father. He thinks about himself, about his past, about his future. He _could_ tell you everything that’s on his mind, every doubt, every qualm, but he figures he’ll just get to the point.

“Let’s have a baby,” he says.

 _Can I do better?_ That morning, he asks himself that question for the last time. 

And when he tastes your smile, he finds his answer at last.


	14. jumin | you're such a good girl. (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The salacious prompt #105 for the best boy's birthday. Better late than never.
> 
> In which Jumin stays impressively professional.

Charismatic. Gracious. Businesslike. Not at _all_ with his wife between his legs and her fingers wrapped around his cock. That is how he needs to come across.

“Governor Nam,” he greets. “To what do I owe this honor, sir?” _Perfect._

 _“Mr. Han! Please allow me to offer my sincerest apologies for calling so late; I heard from your father that today is your birthday and merely called to offer my well wishes…_ ”

Your tongue darts past your lips to swipe over his throbbing head. Jumin gnaws on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning, but there’s no stopping the way his eyes roll back in his head, the way his limbs turn to jelly.

“I appreciate you making the time, sir. My father told me you’re busier than ever as of late, with the investor meetings and all. How are they going?”

You ease him into it, swirling your tongue over his tip until his thighs are trembling beneath your fingertips; then, without warning whatsoever, you sink your mouth down on his cock until it’s hot and pulsing against the back of your throat. Jumin’s head knocks back against the headboard.

“Yes, sir. That can definitely be arranged. I’m sure my father and I could use the vacation.” You gag purposefully around his cock, the walls of your throat closing around him in a way you know he adores; his mouth goes slack, breath leaving his lips in a muffled huff. “I hear Laucala Island is beautiful this time of year.”

A single hand strokes down to curl in your hair, long fingers forming a fist and pulling you in against his hips. As if to commend you, to urge you. _More. Please._

“I look forward to it as well,” he says. “Thank you so much again for calling, Governor Nam. Have a great rest of your night.”

He hangs up, puts his phone away, and you gag for real when he thrusts up into you, hips slapping against your face, the absolute _hunger_ in his eyes sending a wave of arousal gushing from your cunt. 

“You’re _such_ a good girl.” The words cascade from his tongue in a coarse rasp, the breathiness in his voice telling you he’s close _._ “You did so well for me, angel. So fucking well. A-ah, so fucking _well_.”

Tears prick at the corner of your eyes when he begins to fuck your mouth: slowly, deeply, so much so that the room is filled with the sounds of your dribbling lips around his cock. Your hands cling to his lips, your throat stinging and mouth clamping down from the sheer _depths_ that he’s reaching, until, inevitably, finally —

Jumin’s entire body stiffens, his hand falling out of your hair, broken moans of profanities and your name falling from his parted mouth. You relish in the release that surround your tonsils and lap at the droplets that leak down the side of his cock, waiting him out.

He sinks back into the mattress when with eyes slanted shut, chest heaving, two shaking words on the tip of his tongue.

“Come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course I make my comeback with unadulterated, unexplainable filth.
> 
> More importantly, thank you so, so much for 11k! That is a crazy number. I can't believe so many of you have willingly indulged in my wordy, barely-coherent, Mystic Messenger-related daydreams. The support means more than you'll ever know. Thank you.
> 
> Hope you're staying safe and well, as always! Hydrate regularly! Wear your mask! Register to vote!


End file.
